


Freedom is in the Mind

by Omnicat



Category: Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Canon Setting, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If illusion is the only freedom he has left, he will hoard it while he can. // Set midway through the second book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom is in the Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Vrij van Geest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449783) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



Murtagh’s mind, once his fortress, spins in sleep a labyrinth of its own making.

In his dreams, his brother and Saphira soar through the sky and holler down their joy. An ever tiny red hatchling coils around his feet, its thoughts soft and fuzzy as they should be.

In his dreams, he does not wake alone. Nasuada – noble and fair and wise – lays her dark hand on his arm as they bend over scrolls and tomes. Sometimes she is Queen; sometimes there is no such thing as kings-queens-empires.

His dreams give away his secrets night after night.

He dreams gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
